One class of prior art treatment device, as disclosed in, e.g., German patent DE 37 08 801 C2, comprises, among other things, a handpiece and a tool recognition device for recognizing different tools connectable to the treatment device. Each tool has a ferrite core and different coils. A measuring coil, which is supplied with an alternating AC voltage from an AC voltage source and is inductively couplable to the different tools, is provided in the treatment device. Based on the input impedance typical of each tool, the AC signal downstream from the coil has a frequency-dependent characteristic, which is likewise typical. A measuring and evaluating device measures the differing electric impedance of the handpiece as a function of the respective tool provided on the handpiece after connecting a tool to the handpiece, taking into account the respective AC voltage frequency, and recognizes the tool on the basis of this impedance measurement.
Conventional tool recognition devices thus have complex designs in terms of the measurement and evaluating technology, in particular to provide multiple measurements at different frequencies and the necessity of providing each tool with a different coil. There thus remains a need to create a treatment device having a tool recognition device with a simpler design in terms of the measurement and evaluation technology.